New Years Match Making
by Ninjapocalypse2
Summary: Its almost New Years and Leandra is hosting a New Years eve party for Hightown! The entire purpose, is of course, getting Hawke a suitable husband. And Isabella is helping? Nothing good could ever come out of this...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years everyone!**

**This is going to be a two parter :) **

**Have fun reading, this first chapter is going to be really short because i wrote it a half an hour before new years here :P Tomorrows will be longer :D**

**Bioware owns all**

**T**his was probably the worst moment of Hawkes life. Sure she has fought slavers, demons, blood mages, Templars and other various nonsense, but this?

"No, no, no and no!" Hawke said gawking at the hideous dress being flung into her face by her mom. Hawkes mother had managed to drag her to a dress shop in high town. Today was New Year's Eve, and Leandra had decided to hold a party at their house for all the nobles. It has been two years since they moved up into high town, but this was going to be their 'big blow out' party. Leandra wanted nothing more than to get Hawke married to a noble and start pushing out her grandchildren. This party was to get Hawke all dolled up so those nobles would want to propose. _It's really creepy, and I don't want to be paraded around like some doll... _Hawke thought, _now where is that exit? _

"Linda, put on the dress. It's the latest fashion from Orlais, and you will look respectable tonight! For once you wont be in that filthy armor!" Leandra was fuming at her daughter's pigheadedness, and Hawke knew she couldn't get away from it. She was backed into a corner, literally and figuratively.

"Oh, what about this one?" A voice from behind her mother came. Isabella rounded the corner holding a crimson dress in her arms. Leandra turned and ran to the dress, surveying it in great detail and chattering to Isabella. On the way here Hawke spotted Isabella and called her over, hoping for an excuse to leave. But no… once she heard 'dress shopping', Isabella decided to tag along. Now Hawkes mother and Isabella had become the best of friends. _It's so weird…_

"Isabella's right, try it on. Now." Having the heavy dress shoved into her hands, Hawke was rushed behind a heavy curtain and two women began to strip her. Hawke could easily hear Isabella laughing at her expense.

Watching the woman, Hawke watched in dismay as a corset was quickly wrapped around her waist. She felt adapt fingers weave the string in and out of the fabric. _Oh sweet maker. _Hawke thought as the fingers stilled.

"Breath in deeply." Hawke heard behind her. Hawke clenched her eyes shut as she quickly inhaled. A Fierce jerk made her almost fall back and she felt her ribs crush the air from her lungs. A few more tugs continued as it went up the length of her back. Finally stopping, the woman made quick work of the final adjustments.

"She is ready Messer." The elven woman informed, moving the curtain to reveal Hawke. Leandra and Isabella both gasped simultaneously, looking at each other for a brief moment before returning back to Hawke. Hawke was confused by their reaction; she couldn't tell if she looked good or bad. A full length mirror was pulled near for her to see. Hawkes jaw practically hit the floor. The dress was a dark red wine, her shoulders were bare and her arms were sleeveless. Gold trim flowed down the dress at the sides of her breasts, framing her chest. The corset was doing its job by shoving her assets up for all to see, as if her breasts were the main attraction. _Shit… _Hawke thought picking her jaw off the floor.

"It's perfect!" Leandra and Isabella said in unison.

"Oh yes! Her breasts will get any man to fall in bed with her!" Leandra shot Isabella a disaproving look but still turned back to Hawke.

"As crude as her words are, you are right Ms. Isabella. Hawke needs a husband and i am at my wits end! I am pulling out the big guns with this dress!" Hawkes mother stormed to the front of the store to pay for dress, or more like piece of fabric, since it didn't cover much. Isabella walked over patting Hawke on the back.

"You look quite sexy Hawke; all of high town is going to want to get into your pants! Or corsette!" Isabella winked looking her over. Hawke groaned inwardly, cringing at the thought of wearing the dress later tonight.

"Bella, I look like an expensive whore!" Hawke said incredulously spinning in front of the mirror to see all angles of herself.

"Well, this _is _New Years. Time to let loose and get drunk off your rocker! And definitely to get some sex! Because you know that elf of your isnt putting out." Hawke rolled her eyes and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. _Maker help me, I don't think I can last till the new year! _

**Poor Hawke, I feel her pain... Well not the boob mashing corset, but the having to wear a dress because you were told to ) **

**Part two tomorrow, again happy new years Dragon age lovers, may your dreams be filled with sexy elves, mages, princes, and or pirates :D**

**_~Ninjapocalypse2 _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Years Match Making! Part 2! **_

**Hello My peeps :) **

**Part 2 for you all (Not quite done yet) *Bows* Sorry! **

**Have fun reading! **

**Please review, its like food, keeps me healthy and able to write :3**

**BIOWARE OWNS ALL *sniff* Fenris Included :( **

"Careful with the hair! It feels like your ripping it out." Hawke wined as Leandra was brushing her hair furiously in front of the vanity.

"Oh quiet you!" Leandra said as she began yanking her hair up, twisting it here and there. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hawke noticed something.

"Hey, where did Isabella go?" She said turning her head to look around the room. Leandra huffed and tugged Hawkes head back into place.

"She is currently with Orana, Bodahn and your friend Varric; they are finishing the last bit of preparation for the party." Leandra said calmly, grabbing a few bobby pins and inserting them into Hawkes hair.

"Wait Varric is here? And you're leaving it all to them? I thought you hated my friends!" Hawke stared at her mother through the mirror. Leandra just shrugged and continued her work.

"Mother, did you send an invitation to all of my friends?" Hawke said, the thought suddenly occurring to her. Leandra's busy hands stilled for a brief moment before she continued again.

"Yes, I sent them." She said dully. _Forgive me for not believing you mother, _Hawke thought.

"Did you invite Aveline?" Hawke questioned.

"Of course."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes"

"Merrill?"

"Yes"

"Anders?"

"The mage? Yes"

_Now the big question… _

"Fenris?" At this Leandra didn't respond but slowed her hands, checking over her daughter's hair, adding one more bobby pin.

"There, you're all done. I trust you can do your own make up?" Leandra said cleaning up the vanity.

"Mother." Hawke said firmly, grasping her mother's wrist. "Did you invite Fenris?" Leandra huffed irritably and turned to face her daughter.

"Honestly Melinda, this party is for you finding a husband. So I want you to put your mind on that, nothing else." Leandra began to walk away but Hawke quickly followed after her.

"You didn't invite him? Mother, give me a straight answer!" Hawke yelled at her mother. Leandra stopped quickly and turned to her daughter.

"I invited him, but I told him the truth. I said this party was to find you a husband, and that his presence would only hinder that, he understood." Hawke glared angrily at her mother, grounding her teeth together.

"I wanted all my friends to be here mother! You know how I feel about Fenris, he-"

"Melinda, move on." Leandra cut off her daughter with a sharp tone. "I understand you still feel for that elf. But you can't waste your life waiting for him. He. Left. You. And he is not coming back." Hawke felt those words rush over her like ice cold water. It chilled her to the very core. Looking to her mother's eyes, she found no warmth there, only an emotionless stare.

"Now get ready, it's almost time for the party." With that Leandra left Hawke alone in her room, to ponder what was just sprung on her.

"Hey Hawke, can I come in?" Hawke was drawn from her thoughts at the sound of Varric's voice though the door.

"Yeah, come in." Hawke muttered. Varric opened the door and spotted Hawke lying on the floor. She was on her back, her limbs sprawled out.

"Why are you lying on the ground?" Varric asked, walking around to where her head was. Hawke simply shrugged. Varric held out his hand to help her up, she took it finally got to her feet.

"Come on, the party started. And you need to get in there; I need some more fodder for my stories! And this, my dear, is going to be golden." Hawke could practically hear the smile in Varric's voice.

"All right Varric, let's get this over with!" Hawke said grasping the door to her bedroom. Opening it slowly, Hawke was hit with the heavy stench of alcohol. _Where am I, the hanged man? _Hawke was amazed by how grand a scale her mother put into the decorations. Confetti covered the floor, all different colors. Everything was glistening, silver and gold. Streams of nobles filled the house, all mingling amongst each other, nibbling on this, sipping that. Hawke spotted her mother near the railing and they made eye contact. Leandra excused herself, making her way over to her daughter and pulling her over the rail where she was once standing.

"Attention everyone!" Leandra began, clearing her throat. "Thank you all for coming to our New Year's party!" Polite clapping echoed throughout the house, but Hawke could tell that no one really cared. _Pff, everyone is just here for the booze. _Hawke thought laughing at herself and began surveying the area; _it looks like most of the nobles are already taken… I see probably two men that mother would actually approve of, Emile du launce and Sven Bourges. _

_Sven Bourges_, Hawke thought, _I have seen him around occasionally, average in the looks department. He is eerily quiet, I don't like him._ Emile du Launce was a squirrely man it seemed, he was fidgeting and ogling every woman in sight. _Not so shuttle cleavage watching Emile. _Hawke thought amused, then glancing down she remembered her ample supply. _Oh son of a bitch! _

"I would like to introduce my daughter Melinda Hawke, she is my pride and joy, and has grown up to be a lovely young woman." Leandra pulled her daughter in front of her and the room turned quiet. Most nobles simply… observed Hawke. Of course there were the creeps undressing her with their eyes but she could ignore that, hopefully. Something moved in the back and caught Hawkes attention, _what did I just see? It was like a white blur… No, it couldn't… _Flicking through the crowd again, nothing seemed to catch her eye like that one thing did. From the doorway Hawke noticed Anders, Sebastian, Aveline and Merrill had just arrived, taking a wine from the table and each nodding to Hawke as they made their way in the crowd, Anders held her gaze longer than necessary and then followed suite. Relief washed over her as the nobles went back to their respective mingling and she had a chance to make her way to her friends. But before she could leave, Leandra caught her arm again and they were facing the opposite direction but side to side.

"I will be watching." She said a lower octave, only for her daughter to hear. "Do try to have fun, dear." With that she walked away with all the dignity of a noble. Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, Hawke grabbed a wine glass and shot it back, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. A noble woman scoffed at her actions and Hawke smirked, pulling her lower eyelid down, she stuck out her tongue and made a whining noise at the woman while doing so.* With that the woman turned up her nose and turned around. Snickering Hawke grabbed another wine glass. _Right, lady time. _Hawke thought as she began descending down the stairs.

***You know what im getting at right? In anime girls sometimes do it, and little kids. I didnt know how to describe the nyeh sound... Nyeh! Holy crap i just ****unconsciously made a reference to Yu-gi-oh the abridged series By LittleKuriboh :DDD (Check it out if you havent, its hilarious) **

**Thanks! See you later ^_^**

_**~Ninjapocalypse2 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Year's Match Making**_

**Salve! ^.^ **

**How is everyone today? Well i have the final part of New Years right here :) **

**Enjoy **

Making her way through the stuffy nobles, Hawke eventually found Sebastian and Anders talking to Merrill. Sebastian was the first to notice her, and turned to greet her with a low bow.

"Hawke! May I say you look lovely tonight?" Sebastian stood upright and gave her a gentle smile. Hawke beamed and gave Sebastian a quick hug. Sebastian and Hawke had become siblings over time. Hawke had great respect for him, and his vows, that might have been why she never tried to pursue any kind of romantic relationship. And it works perfectly, because as it turns out, the man gives great relationship advice.

"Oh, your dress is so pretty!" Merrill cooed grabbing at the fabric, "You look so beautiful! Do you know what kind of fabric this is? It's so soft! Was it expensive? I bet it was expensive…" Merrill trailed off, picking at the golden trim at the bottom. Hawke laughed and gave Merrill a hug also.

"'Thank you Merrill, I am glad you like it. Thank you for coming I know you get nervous in big crowds like this." Merrill took a step back and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh it's alright, I'm getting better, but it's nice to have someone you actually know with you." Hawke smiled in understanding.

Hawke finally turned to Anders, his expression was solemn. The last time they talked… it didn't turn out so well. Hawke went to the clinic to visit Anders, checking on him and to catch up. He was getting a little too close for comfort, and started to stroke her thigh. When Hawke tried to leave, however, he grabbed her and forced her to face him. Not wasting a single moment, he pulled her into a rough kiss. His hand wrapping around her waist as his other hand grasped the back of her head pulling her closer. _The kiss was good but… It was desperate, needy. I could just feel it in his movements that he was begging me to respond and I… I couldn't do it. I just pushed him away and ran. I didn't understand it then but I had a gut feeling. If I, at any moment, responded to that kiss, my chances with Fenris would be utterly gone, and I wasn't ready for that. _

"You look breath taking Hawke; any man would be more than lucky to have you." Anders said with a cracked smile. It barely reached his lips, but it was far from reaching his eyes. Hawke responded to smile with her own. She stepped forward and gave him a tentative hug, hoping he won't take it out of context. He embraced her tightly, but pulling away respectfully, and turning to disappear into the crowd. Hawke let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking at Sebastian, he gave a concerned look.

"Haaaaawke!" Isabella screamed as she jumped Hawke from behind.

"Isabella? What are you doing?" Hawke shouted at a clearly drunk Isabella cuddling her from behind. Varric was behind her shaking his head, holding down laughter.

"Well," Isabella began swishing her half empty cup through the air. "Mommy-dearest does not like you mingling with the wrong people! So as her helper person…" Isabella hiccupped and began laughing. "I am to tell you to get your ass in gear and flirt with some nobles! Let's go!" Isabella then grabbed Hawkes wrist and began pulling her away.

14321432

_Someone, anyone please kill me! _Hawke raged in her mind. For the last twenty minutes she has been talking to noble after noble, it was worse than fighting darkspawn! Currently, Hawke was talking to Emile, and he has to be the worst. _He has been staring at my breasts the entire conversation, using the worst pick-up lines, and spilling wine at my feet! And before him, Sven, kept trying to grope and kiss me, I am so glad Sebastian intervened and helped me, otherwise I might have killed a noble. _Hawke was afraid the glass in her hand was going to shatter from her death grip on it_. All of these supposed choices for her future husband or horrid! None of them can hold a decent conversation, and probably have not worked a day in their lives! _Hawke felt that familiar pang of sorrow hit her gut, because the only one who seemed to actually do that wasn't here. And she missed his company… saw Varric behind Emile; he was furiously scribbling something in a small black notebook. Varric glanced up and Hawke scowled. Varric's eyebrow lifted slightly and he then continued jotting.

"Watch where you're going, bloody knife ear!" Hawke heard from a thick Orleasian accent somewhere nearby.

"Venhedis.…" Hawke froze; she knew that smoky voice anywhere. Whipping her head around, Hawke saw him. Fenris was standing there, facing a screaming Orleasian, with a scowl on his face. His chest plating and gauntlets were missing; he was just in a regular shirt and pants. Fenris glanced up and a look of shock crossed his face when they made eye contact. He swiftly turned and bolted for the exit.

"Wait!" Hawke called and shoved Emile out of the way to follow suit. Angry bellowing erupted behind her but she could care less. As fast as she could, Hawke pushed through the nobles to get to the exit. Finally pushing through to the hallway, Hawkes breath caught in her throat. Leaning on the door was Isabella with yet another cup of wine.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Isabella clicked her tongue, moving her finger back and forth to show her disapproval. "I don't think your mama is going to like you sneaking out…" Hawke exhaled and relaxed, standing slightly taller she stared Isabella down.

"Are you going to stop me?" Hawke said calmly. Isabella's stare seemed to crack and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She burst out laughing and walked over to Hawke slapping her on the back.

"Had you going there, didn't I? You should have seen the look of your face! Varric did you get that?" Hawke turned and saw Varric behind her, laughing equally as hard. He gave a thumb up in response.

"I hate you both, weren't you working for my mom?" Hawke asked rubbing the sides of her temples.

"Well we were…" Varric began, walking around Hawke. "But it was all for our own purpose, as I told you, I needed new story material. And this was too perfect to pass up!"

"Now go talk to your man candy, we enlisted the preacher boy to stall him." Isabella said walking back in to the festivity. "Have fun! Don't worry, we got the party." She blew Hawke a kiss and then disappeared into the crowd, Varric right behind her. _What? _Hawke thought in a daze. _Isabella and Varric really need to find a new hobby. _She began chuckling, _I have the weirdest friends, but I love them. _Bending down, Hawke grabbed her shoes and yanked them off, throwing them somewhere to the side. _Right, Fenris time. _Hawke opened the door and ran out into the night.

14321432

Running as fast as the dress would allow, Hawke knew exactly where to go. If Sebastian stalled him, they are defiantly in front of the Chantry. Rounding the corner, Hawke saw them in front of the chanters bored, Fenris back was too her. Sebastian glanced up and nodded, saying a few words to Fenris before he made his way up the stairs. Fenris turned and faced Hawke, but he refused to meet her eyes, and stared at the ground.

Hawke truly did not know what to say. _Hi? Why are you here? Sorry about my overbearing mother that just happened to threaten you? _

"You look… incredible." Fenris muttered lifting his head slightly, but quickly turning it to the side, his bangs covering his eyes. Hawke once told him that his eyes always portrayed his true emotions, so it didn't matter what he said. _He seemed to have listened, because now he does that! _Hawke thought. "Your _mother_ told me that I could not come because of certain reasons." Fenris spat the words, anger clearly evident, but quickly restrained. "But I went anyway; it's not every day you're in a dress."

"That's your reason for coming? Because you wanted to see me in a dress?" Hawke crossed her arms, challenging his answer.

"No, I just…" Fenris finally made eye contact and walked closer to Hawke, only a foot of space separating them. Fenris raised his hand and brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his fingers. Hawke couldn't believe how forward he was being, and she didn't know what to make of it, his eyes saying something to her. _**I wanted to see **__**you.**__ Is that what you want to say, Fenris? _Hawke thought.

"Fenris, talk to me. Just you and me, no defenses." Hawke said firmly, grasping his hand. Taking a deep breath, Fenris began to speak.

"I came because I am selfish!" Fenris growled, clenching his fists. "I couldn't handle the thought of you being postured in front of men you don't even know. And the thought of losing you…" Fenris laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "But those men were cowards, the way they were trying to court you? Their idea if romance is Pathetic."

Hawke realized something at that moment that she should have realized a long time ago. Fenris isn't a normal person; his life was scarred and broken. And like anything it takes time for something to heal. As far as Hawke could tell Fenris still cared about her but, he needed time to figure out his new life. After all, Denarius is still out there searching for him. He just needed time, and Hawke has a lot to spare_. But some hinting couldn't hurt... _

"So… Do you know what I find romantic?" Hawke probed, a sly smirk crossing her face. Fenris' eyes went wide at the change of feeling surrounding them. _Awe isn't that cute, he's blushing! _Hawke giggled in her mind_. _"I love sitting in front of a nice warm fire, a nice glass of fine wine, and reading a book with the person I love…" Hawke finished quietly, brushing the hair from his eyes. Fenris was shocked to say the least and he couldn't seem to find the words to respond. Hawke gently placed a finger on his lips.

"I will wait…" Hawke whispered smiling a tender smile. Grasping his hand, she placed it on her heart. "For I am yours." She finished with strength and truth in her words. Tenderness filled Fenris' gaze, with a small tint of gilt. Fenris held out his hand, waiting for hers to rest gently in it. Linking her fingers in his, Fenris began walking to the direction of his mansion, sharing this tender moment of peace.

"Happy New Year, Hawke."

"Happy New Year, Fenris."

**Thank you for reading! I hope your New Year will better than the last :) **

**I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**If you feel like it, I would really appreciate feedback on what im doing well, and what i could improve upon. :3**

**Sweet dreams :))))**


End file.
